LOS NINJAS NO SON HEROES
by umberman
Summary: CUANDO UN ENEMIGO SE VA A UNA DIMENSION DIFERENTE EL MEJOR EQUIPO VA A DETENERLO
1. Chapter 1

Monte justicia 15 de julio 4:30 pm.

El equipo estaba reunido junto con la liga para una fiesta de celebración por el éxito de frustrar el plan de la luz para controlar a la liga de la justicia hace apenas una semana.

En la fiesta estaba todo el equipo mas la gran mayoría de los miembros de la liga, Superman, Wonder Woman, Linterna Verde (Hall Jordan), Batman, Canario Negro, Flecha Verde, Tornado Rojo, Aquaman, Shazam y el Detective Marciano. Aunque la mayoría tenia una cara larga sabían que los chicos se merecían esta fiesta.

En una esquina estaban hablando Superman y Superboy de experiencias de la vida. Superman no trataba a Superboy como su hijo pero si como familia, y a lo lejos M,gan los veía con una sonrisa en su cara.

Robin coqueteaba con Zatanna y Kidflash hacia lo mismo con Artemis, Aqualad platicaba con Aquaman, Batman y Wonder woman de la próxima jugada de la luz. La fiesta estaba movida cuando en los comunicadores de los héroes comenzó a alertar de la presencia de intrusos.

Todos fueron a los monitores y Batman comenzó a teclear mientras Superman decía

 **Que raro yo no escucho nada.**

Wally se le acerca y le dice.

 **No simplemente los puedes buscar con tu visión de rayos x.**

 **No lo creo para evitar que otros kriptonianos encuentren este lugar. Todo está recubierto con una fina placa de plomo.**

 **A callar tenemos imagen.**

En los monitores se mostraba a un grupo de cuatro personas con lo que parecían chalecos antibalas, dos ellos con unos shorts cortos y medias hasta las rodillas lo que demostró que eran mujeres las dos con el cabello negro. Los otros con pantalones, un rubio y otro de pelo blanquecino, todos traían en sus rostros mascaras.

 **Debo decir que son valientes.**

Dijo Wonder Woman con una confianza enorme, y Linterna dijo.

 **Y quien se supone que son ellos.**

 **No lo se Hall pero el hecho de hayan entrado aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta quiere decir que tienen habilidades de sigilo enormes.**

Dijo Batman sin quitar la vista del tablero.

 **Tal vez son de la liga de asesinos.**

Dijo Flecha y Batman respondió.

 **Quizás, hay que capturarlos para interrogarlos**.

Superman confiado salió para atraparlos y Batman dice.

 **Clark, los llevare al hangar nosotros los tomaremos por sorpresa cuando lleguen.**

 **Bruno creo que exageras pero si quieren pueden estar atentos por si sucede algo.**

El hombre de acero se fue rumbo al hangar y Batman comenzó a cerrar todas las puertas para guiar a los intrusos al lugar de la trampa y dijo.

 **Vayamos para haya.**

En el pacillo los intrusos veían que todas las puertas se cerraban y el rubio dijo.

 **Hima para donde.**

 **Derecho esta la salida pero varias personas se están reuniendo cerca de la salida.**

 **Son fuertes.**

 **No tienen chakra.**

 **Bien Sarada ve al frente y si alguien trata de detenernos déjalo dormido.**

La chica con una máscara con los bordes de los ojos rojos se adelantó y al final del pasillo estaba una luz al salir se encontraron con un espacio grande y abajo se encontraba un estanque enorme. Himawari miro y dijo.

 **La salida esta al otro lado de la pared.**

 **No puedo permitir que se vaya.**

Dijo Superman mientras bajaba lentamente los miro y dijo.

 **Sus mascaras deben de estar hechas de plomo porque no puedo ver atravez de ellas, bien pensado, según por lo que oigo ustedes son unos niños no mas grandes de 15 años.**

En la periferia estaban los demás listos para saltar a la lucha, en eso el rubio dijo.

 **Déjanos pasar, no queremos enfrentamientos inútiles. Eso va también para tus compañeros.**

Todos se sorprendieron de que supieran de ellos si estaban de otro lado de un muro recubierto de plomo. Los intrusos comenzaron a caminar y Superman se puso en frente de la niña con mascara roja, le puso la mano encima y dijo.

 **Que no se pueden ir.**

 **Déjame.**

 **He dicho que no se pueden ir.**

Superman sintió como el puño de esa pequeña se enterraba en su cara, sintió dolor, para después salir volando y estrellarse con el muro. Todos los héroes se sorprendieron y Batman grito.

 **AHORA COMO LO PLANEAMOS.**

El plan era separarlos y cuatro héroes pelearía con cada intruso, los equipos quedaron asi. Batman, Robin, Aquaman y Aqualad contra la chica bajita de cabello largo y negro con la mascara toda blanca.

Flecha, Canario, Kidflash y Artemis con el de cabello blanco y mascara con forma de serpiente. Tornado, Zatanna, Detective Marciano y Señorita Marciana contra el rubio con la mascara con un espiral en ella.

Finalmente Wonder woman, Linterna, Shazam y Superboy contra la chica que mando a volar a Superman pues pensaban que ella era la mas peligrosa. Los marcianos trataron de leer sus mentes pero no podían pues traían una especie de barrera mental.

Batman y Robin comenzaron lanzando bombas de humo espeso y arrojando los bomerac en todas las direcciones, la chica solo salto para evitarlos pero por detrás salieron los atlantes con los puños arriba. La chica se movió solo un poco para evitar los golpes, les puso el pie y los dos tropezaron como tonto se tratase.

Con el blanquito las cosas no iban bien el esquivaba todos los ataque que Wally trataba era evitado, hasta las flechas de los arqueros eran atrapadas en el aire. Con el rubio los marcianos se hacían intangentes para evitar los golpes de este Zatanna trataba de conjurar pero el rubio lanzaba una shuriken e interrumpía el hechizo y Tornado cuando trataba de lanzarlo con su aire el parecía montar esa ráfaga.

Por el lado de linterna su lucha contra la chica era un infierno aunque contaban con la mejor luchadora de la liga esta no era capaz de acertarle un golpe y lo mas inquietante eran esos ojos rojos que se veían por debajo de la mascara y se veían que se movían a una velocidad tremenda. De pronto Superman llego tratando de golpear a la chica pero esta lo evito.

Esa miraba la sangre del héroe saliendo de la nariz y dice.

 **Tengan mucho cuidado ellos son fuertes.**

El rubio solo dijo

 **Ya acabemos no tenemos tiempo.**

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y comenzó el contra ataque. La chica pequeña salto al agua y para sorpresa de muchos, esta camino sobre esta, movió las manos tan rápido y dijo.

 _ **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu.**_

El agua comenzó a agitarse y un enorme dragon salio de esta, Aquaman solo pensaba que su esposa solo podía usar el agua como arma y jamás en esa magnitud. El dragon fue contra el rey y Aqualad se puso en frente formo un escudo de agua y recibieron el impacto.

La corriente era tremenda y la presión aumentaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que el escudo cedió y arrastro a los atlantes por todo el hangar y al final chocaron contra el muro que quedó destruido. Tanto el héroe como su protegido quedaron fuera de combate.

Todos no sabían que hacer ya que pensaron que el grupo de Linterna tenia la mas peligrosa pero al ver eso era obvio que la pequeña también tenia el mismo nivel de peligro. El blanquito rápido extendió sus manos y tomo los arcos de Flecha y Artemis para después darle en la cabeza a Kidflash y a Canario dejándolos en el suelo.

Superman y Wonder Woman no podían creerlo los dos estaban peleando a la vez con una chiquilla no mas grande que sus protegidos y que ninguno de los dos le den un golpe, mientras ella les golpeaba cada dos segundos y eso golpes afectaban a Superman como si se tratase de Doomsday. Vieron el dragon de agua acabar con Aquaman y Aqualad y la chica dijo.

 **Voy a terminar con esto,**

Los ojos de la chica cambiaron y adentro de estos tenían la forma de una estrella de 8 puntas. Los dos héroes parpadearon y cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos se encontraban en un espacio oscuro y cadenas salieron del suelo que los aprisionaron y comenzó apretarlos poco a poco y sin poder liberarse vieron en el cielo ese símbolo del ojo de la chica.

En el hangar estaban de rodillas los dos grandes héroes de la liga, Hall lanzo un rayo verde y dijo.

 **Que les hiciste.**

La chica no respondio solo metio su mano a su mochila y saco la fuma shuriken de su padre y comenzó a atacar a los tres que quedaban. El rubio estaba ocupado con los marcianos, Zatanna realizaba un hechizo de sueño mientras Tornado la cubría pero por la espalda de Zatanna salio otro rubio que le apretó el cuello dejándola dormida.

Los demás estaban perplejos ya que tenían a otro intruso, Tornado fue contra los rubios el, que ataco a Zatanna fue contra Tornado, el robot lleno su brazo de aire y golpeo a ese rubio. Pero ese chico se hizo humo y un kunai se le clavo en el pecho a tornado, esa arma era diferente tenia un papel en el mango.

Ese papel se comenzó a quemar y una explosión se dio dejando a Tornado Rojo en pedazos. Los marcianos ahora estaban mas nerviosos.

Batman estaba en un piso arriba pensando en una estrategia para vencer a estos intrusos, pero salio desde debajo de un brinco Himawari se puso en frente de Batman y Robin y este dice.

 **Bien que haremos estaremos perdidos si ella hace el dragon de nuevo.**

 **Tranquilo creo que ella solo lo puede hacer una vez porque si asi fuera ya lo hubiera sacado contra nosotros.**

 **Se equivocan solo no lo quiero usar contra gente débil.**

 **Que cosa niña tonta.**

Hima salio a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo al dúo dinámico el reaccionar, solo con la punta de los dedos Hima golpeo levemente las piernas de Batman y Robin. No sintieron dolor pero cedieron cuenta que no la podían mover, otra vez Hima se puso en frente y Batman vio sus ojos que estos eran blancos y las venas alrededor de estos estaban inflamadas.

Himawari dio 4 golpes mas cada uno en los hombro del par y ya no podían moverse de ninguna manera y Hima se fue dejándolos de pie observando las otras peleas.

El blanquito estaba tranquilo esquivando las flechas de los dos arqueros pues traían siempre un arco extra por estos casos. Los dos lanzaron flechas explosivas y una gran nube de polvo se hizo.

Con firmeza sostenían sus arcos pues no querían que se los quitaran otra vez pero en sus pies sintieron un agarre miraron abajo y era la mano del blanquito y este dijo.

 _ **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu**_

Lo siguiente que los arqueros supieron fue que su0000s cuerpos estaban enterrados hasta la cabeza y sin poder moverse. El blanquito estaba en el lugar de la explosión con las manos enterradas y dijo.

 **Fue divertido nos vemos**.

Volvió a la normalidad sus brazos y se fue. El rubio corrió contra los marcianos creando un mini Rasengan en cada mano y los arrojo para después desaparecer en el aire.

La marciana le dijo a su tio

 **Que fue eso.**

 **No lo se pero estate al pendiente.**

De pronto los dos sintieron como si una bola de demolición chocara contra ellos y en el estómago un agujero se les hizo. Los dos cayeron girando y golpeando en el piso sin conciencia.

Superboy al ver a su novia caer se volteo y Sarada realizo el Chidori Sembon dándole en los brazos y piernas del clon dejándolo sin moverse. Shazam hizo su rayo pero la shuriken sirvió como pararrayos solo para recibir de lleno en la cara el golpe de la chica cargado con el Chidori.

Tal golpe dejo al héroe en su forma de niño tratando de conservar la conciencia, solo quedaba Linterna y vio como los otros tres se unían a la chica con los ojos rojos. Con toda su voluntad formo una pared y dijo.

 **No los dejare ir.**

Varios kunai se clavaron en la pared verde pero estos tienen unos hilos y Sarada dice mientras sostenía los hilos.

 **Quítate ahora.**

Del segundo piso Batman grita.

 **LINTERNA NO LOS ENFRENTES SOLO, NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO.**

 **Te lo advertí,** _ **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_

Una llamarada salio de la chica y recorrio los hilos e impacto contra la pared de Hall, este solo soporto unos tres segundo cuando la pared sedio. La llama fue a la pared y la destruyo haciendo un agujero que daba al exterior y flotando en el agua estaba Hall con quemaduras en la cara.

Los intrusos salieron por el agujero siendo vistos por los héroes que todavía estaban conscientes. Ya afuera el blanquito dice.

 **Bueno Boruto cual es el siguiente paso.**

 **Bueno Mitsuki primero tenemos que localizar a los Ōtsutsuki que escaparon para este mundo.**

Sarada se les hacerco y dijo.

 **Si todos en este mundo son haci de débiles no tendrán oportunidad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de la batalla en el mundo ninja, en la oficia del hokage, estaba el equipo konohamaru reunido todos con sus chalecos de jouni y el séptimo hokage Naruto Uzumaki estaba en su silla y dijo.

 **He reunido al mejor equipo para realicen una misión de rango S.**

 **SI al fin reconoces mi fuerza papa.**

 **Te he dicho que aquí me llames séptimo. Pero eso no importa pasa.**

De la puerta salio el legendario Sasuke Uchiha y Sarada dijo.

 **Papa que haces aquí.**

 **Les explicare la misión. Hace tres días estaba revisando unas ruinas de la época de Kaguya en ese momento dos miembros del clan Otsutsuki aparecieron en frente de mi.**

Boruto se acercó a su sensei y dijo.

 **Son como Momoshiki y el grandote.**

 **Casi, Momoshiki y Kinshiki eran amo y sirviente pero esos dos eran mas como familia, como hermanos. Trataron de pelear pero yo no desperdicie un segundo y los mande a otra dimensión con el Kamui, pero lo extraño es que no hicieron resistencia, es mas sonrieron.**

Naruto continúo.

 **Por ese motivo se enviara a esa dimensión un equipo para localizar a los Otsutsuki y mandara la señal por un sello para que los cinco kages y Sasuke vayamos y eliminemos a los Otsutsuki.**

 **HAI**

Los tres gritaron al unísono pero Naruto no había terminado.

 **Va a ser difícil encontrarlos así que también ira otra persona en esa misión.**

 **Quien será papa.**

 **La segunda al mando de ANBU.**

Boruto puso cara de fastidio pero una figura apareció detrás de el y dijo.

 **Que paso por que esa cara oni-chan.**

Himawari salió y espanto a su hermano ella ya traía el uniforme ANBU y su máscara era blanco. Naruto se rio por la acción de su hijo y dijo.

 **Himawari tiene el byakugan mas desarrollado que se haya visto, es mejor que el de su abuelo, su tia, su madre, incluso que el de su tio Neji.**

Sasuke siguió.

 **Y al igual que mi hermano Itachi es parte de los cazadores especiales ANBU a una temprana edad. Será parte vital de la misión.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a preparar sus cosas. Papeles bomba, kunai, hilos, bomba de humo y todos estaban listos.

Los cuatro estaban en el techo de la torre Hokage, junto con Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru. Naruto se acerca a Sarada y le da el kunai del cuarto Hokage y le dice.

 **Con este kunai podrán hacer el** _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ **para que nosotros vayamos cuando hayan encontrado a los Otsutsuki. Cuídalo Sarada.**

Sasuke se puso en frente del equipo y dijo.

 **Todos listos, tengan en cuenta que lo lograran pues son ninjas.**

Un vórtice se creo y el equipo salto hacia el desapareciendo en el. Naruto se acerco a su amigo y dijo.

 **Crees que estarán bien.**

 **Si son los mas fuertes de su generación y ya sabes que la generación que sigue es mas fuerte que a anterior.**

 **No me preocupo de su fuerza sino que este viaje haga que cambien en otras cosas.**

 **Eso no hay de que preocuparse pues ellos son ninjas.**

 **Si tienes razón.**

De vuelta en el monte justicia pasaron alrededor de una hora para que los efectos se quitaran en Batman y Robin para que se comenzaran a mover.

Lo primero que hicieron fue sacar del agua a Hall, después vieron que Billy se estaba levantando por su propio pie al igual que el resto de los héroes que estaban inconsientes. Aquaman y Aqualad se despertaron, con todo su cuerpo adolorido pero vivos.

Después desenterraron a los arqueros para que todos en circulo vieran a Superman y Wonder Woman aun en el piso, los dos se veian con la respiración acelerada y sudando. Batman trato de despertarlos pero no funcionaba, los marcianos entraron a la mente de ambos pero algo los boqueo, solo vieron el símbolo del ojo de la chica.

J,on algo agitado dijo.

 **Esto es malo están atrapados en una ilusión de alto nivel.**

Pregunto Batman y el detective marciano dijo.

 **Recuerdas el ejercicio que hizo que se saliera de control, eso era un sueño en comparación de esta ilusión. Y lo peor es que fue hecho a voluntad no como mi sobrina que no lo puede controlar.**

 **Es seria la situación llama a todos los miembros de la liga ahora.**

Dijo Batman de manera un poco desesperada. En las calles de la ciudad estaba el cuarteto de ninja corriendo y Boruto dice.

 **Oye Sarada no crees que te pasaste al usar el tsukuyomi, al no tener chakra no sabran como eliminarlo.**

 **Ellos se lo buscaron no nos dejaban pasar.**

 **Si pero ya estamos bastante lejos puedes dispersarlo.**

 **Ok, pero deja de molestar, liberar.**

En el mundo del tsukuyomi se encontraban los dos héroes encadenados, con ojeras, flacos hasta los huesos, avía pasado dos años desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Cada vez que trataban de soltar sus cadenas están se apretaban mas, estaban sedientos y hambrientos pero no morían de hambre.

Siempre que trataban de dormir las cadenas los apretaban y no podían dormir por el dolor. Superman y Wonder Woman se miraban y el dijo.

 **Van dos años que estamos tratando de salir y nada, que habrá pasado en la tierra.**

 **No lo se pero se que la liga podrá con todo y se por Zeus.**

 **Si, yo también lo creo pero ese maldito ojo no me deja tranquilo digo que ese es la fuente de todo. Si pudiéramos liberarnos.**

De repente se escucho el eco de liberar y el ojo rojo se empezó a deshacerse y las cadenas se rompieron y los dos héroes se alegraron y Diana dijo.

 **Ves Clark te aseguro que fue la liga los que destruyeron el ojo.**

La luz los cubrió y los dos héroes despertaron en el piso del monte justicia, Superman se levanto lentamente y miro a los demás y dijo.

 **Gracias por salvarnos.**

 **Clark nosotros no hicimos nada.**

Dijo Batman y Wonder Woman le respondió.

 **Pero oímos que nos liberaron después de dos años crei que al fin nos sacaron.**

 **Pero Diana no ha pasado mas de una hora desde la pelea.**

Dijo Batman sorprendiendo a los dos que se pusieron mas nerviosos pues sus mentes casi se destruyeron. Tuvo que pasar otros 30 minutos todos los miembros de la liga y el equipo estaban en la sala de misiones y Batman hablo.

 **Como sabran un grupo de cuatro personas se metio a la base y peleo y derroto a 16 heroes incluyendo a los mas fuertes miembros de la liga.**

Comenzó la discusión, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y nada se entendía. Pero un pisotón de Superman callo a todos y dijo.

 **Primero dejen darles los detalles, Batman.**

 **Si, los intrusos fueron cuatro dos mujeres y dos hombres de no mas de 15 años de edad, usaban lo que parecía unos uniformes y mascaras posiblemente de plomo pues Superman no miro los rostros atraves de ellas, todos tenían alto grado de entrenamiento en combate mano a mano y velocidad.**

En el monitor se mostro la imagen de la cámara de seguridad. Batman siguió.

 **Primero el chico de cabello blanco según la pelea que tuvo el puede estirar sus brazos y manipular o hacer suave la tierra lo suficiente como para enterrar a Flecha y a Artemis hasta el cuello.**

Flash miro detalladamente y dijo.

 **Por que el primero.**

 **Pues hasta donde se sabe el tiene los poderes mas simples de los tres.**

 **Ahh es por eso.**

Después el monitor tomo lugar la imagen de Boruto.

 **El siguiente es el rubio según lo que nos informo el dectetive marciano el tiene la capacidad de clonarse y lanzar balas de viento invisibles.**

 **El tiene una combinación de poderes curiosa. Clonación y control del viento**

Dijo Hall que estaba todo vendado.

 **Si, no sabemos la naturaleza de sus poderes así que no podemos tener un contra ataque efectivo. Seguimos con la chica de la mascara blanca.**

Aquaman interrumpió a Batman y dijo.

 **Esa niña tiene una hidroquinesis mas poderosa que mi espora Mera.**

 **La reina no puede dar forma al agua de esa manera. Un dragon que aplasta con tal presión que hasta un atlante le parece demasiado.**

Completo Aqualad, Batman siguió.

 **En la pelea que Robin y yo tuvimos con ella demostró que sus ojos son especiales, por debajo de la mascara eran blancos y las venas alrededor de estos estaban inflamadas.**

 **Sabes que clase de poder tenían los ojos.**

Dijo Superman y Batman con una sonrisa en la cara respondio.

 **Pues para empezar tiene una visión de rayos X mejor que la tuya Clark, nos pudo ver atravez de un muro con plomo y que no tiene punto ciego ya que cuando la atacamos por la espalda en una pantalla de humo. Ella solo se movio un poco para poder esquivar el ataque.**

Para finalizar Robin dijo.

 **Sus golpes eran raros, no tenían mucha fuerza pero se sentían como algo que recorría mi cuerpo y me paralizo.**

 **Esa niña que a lo mejor tiene 13 años derroto al mejor peleador de la liga y a su pupilo. También derribo con agua al rey de los mares que son esos chicos.**

Dijo flecha y Batman dijo.

 **No lo se pero la siguiente es a mi parecer la mas fuerte de los cuarto, la chica de la mascara roja. Superman quieres decirnos como pelea esa niña.**

 **Ella tiene tanta o mas fuerza que yo al golpear y sus golpes me afecta. Después del primer golpe yo sangre por la nariz ni doomsday me hacia sangrar tan rápido.**

Shazam siguió.

 **Genera electricidad concentrada en su puño, yo solo libero los rayos como una explosión pero ella los concentra en la mano y como un cañon lo libera al golpear.**

Superboy dijo.

 **No solo la usa asi, también la puede liberar como agujas que paralizan al oponente.**

Hall continuo.

 **También lanza fuego de gran intensidad, mi escudo no lo soporto.**

Y wonder woman finalizo.

 **Pero la peor es esa ilusión que uso con migo y Superman, para nosotros paso años para que saliéramos de la ilusión pero aquí no paso mas de una hora. Como combatiremos contra ese poder.**


End file.
